The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary
The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary is an anniversary party celebrating the anniversary of the day when The Muppet Movie was produced back in 1979, starring the new human cast members in the flashback memories:John Goodman, Seth Rogen, Joe Pesci, Jeff Dunham, Tim Allen, Gary Oldman, Jack Black, Will Ferrell, Bill Hader, Linda Cardellini, Megan Fox, Meryl Streep, Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, Michael Imperioli and Alec Baldwin. Also starring the voice performing talents from .Matt Vogel, Eric Jacobson, Dave Goelz, Bill Barretta, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Alice Dinnean Vernon and Brian Henson. Plot Summary Kermit and his Muppet friends tell the story about their times during The Muppet Movie (1979). New Human Cast Members (in flashback sequences) * John Goodman as Doc Hopper, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Charles Durning respectively) * Seth Rogen as Max, in the flashback sequences (replacing Austin Pendleton respectively) * Joe Pesci as Professor Krassman, in the flashback sequences (replacing Mel Brooks respectively) * Brad Pitt as Snake Walker, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Scott Walker (movie actor) respectively) * Jeff Dunham as an Edgar Bergen impersonator, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late and real Edgar Bergen respectively) * Tim Allen as Mad Man Mooney, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Milton Berle respectively) * Gary Oldman as the El Sleezo Owner, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late James Coburn respectively) * Jack Black as Bernie the Hollywood Agent, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Dom DeLuise respectively) * Will Ferrell as the beauty contest compere, in the flashback sequences (replacing Elliot Gould respectively) * Bill Hader as the ice cream vendor, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Bob Hope respectively) * Linda Cardellini as the El Sleazo Patron, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Madeline Kahn respectively) * Megan Fox as the myth, in the flashback sequences (replacing Carol Cane respectively) * Meryl Streep as Lew Lord's Secretary, in the flashback sequences (replacing Cloris Leachman respectively) * Ben Stiller as the insolent waiter, in the flashback sequences (replacing Steve Martin respectively) * Chris Rock as the balloon vendor, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Richard Pryor respectively) * Michael Imperioli as the El Sleezo tough customer, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Telly Savalas respectively) * Alec Baldwin as Lew Lord, in the flashback sequences (replacing the late Orson Welles respectively) Voice Performers * Matt Vogel as Kermit, Crazy Harry, Floyd, Camilla, Big Bird (flashback sequence), Sweetums, Dr. Strangepork, Lew Zealand and Uncle Deadly (voices) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam, the Newsman and Marvin Suggs (voices) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Waldorf, Bunsen, Zoot and Chip (voices) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny Fiama the Swedish Chef, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Link Hogthrob and Bobo (voices) * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Beaker and Mildred Huxtetter (voices) * Peter Linz as Walter, Bean, Robin, Rizzo, Statler and the Newsman (voices) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Hilda and Afghan Hound (voices) * Brian Henson as Sal Minella (voice) * Julianne Buescher as Denise, Wanda and Yolanda (voices) Transcript ''The Muppet Movie Flashback Anniversary'' transcrpt Category:Flashback Anniversary specials